Request without a Requester
|details = We have a request just for you. It doesn't say who its from. Kind of strange, but do you want to take it? Claims to be at the entrance to the Coliseum... Think someone wants to fight? |step1 = /Wallenstein's Request/Rome/Wallenstein in Coliseum/ You came! I've got something dangerous to ask. Are you interested? |step2 = /Just in Case/Rome/Wallenstein/ I'm asking this of you... not your homeland or your country or anything like that. This is big. If it were to get out, the world would be thrown into chaos! You screw up, and I just might have to kill you myself. If it's a choice between necessity or honor, well I choose necessity. So, how about it. Will you do it? |step3 = /Christina/Rome/Wallenstein/ Okay, I believe you. Here's the deal. It's about Christina. I looked into her some more and get this...she's the only daughter of Gustav II Adolf, King of Sweden. Yeah, it was a shock. Never would have thought it. Now, you've likely heard that Sweden has gained French backing and appears hostile to Rome. |step4 = /Status of Europe/Rome/Wallenstein/ The Catholics, led by Holy Roman Empire, and the protestants of northern Europe have been fighting for a long time and everything's all messed up. Even France, a former Catholic country has switched sides out of hatred of Habsburg. I believe that Sweden hold the key to ending this. |step5 = /The Plans of Gustav II/Rome/Wallenstein/ Many if the country's intelligentsia think the same way. So Gustav II wants to expand into the continent and he believes joining with the protestant side in the struggle will help his cause, since that's who his neighbours support. And with France ignoring public opinion to support him, things are not likely to change. |step6 = /The Way of Politics/Rome/Wallenstein/ If that happens, the Empire is going to start thinking of some drastic measures. Like filling a little girl's head with strange ideas, killing off Gustav II, and putting a queen in his place. They think Sweden would be easy to control then... and the Empire would gain the advantage in this war. |step7 = /Wallenstein's Conscience/Rome/Wallenstein/ What I'm trying to say is that the home base of the Catholic power is not some place that that little girl should be. As a daughter of Royalty, I'm sure she knows she has a role in the political struggle. But she's still too young, too ignorant and much too foolish to play this role. Maybe it's a good chance for the daughter of the Lion of the North to learn humility. Serve them right, it would. |step8 = /First, convince her/Rome/Wallenstein/ What? You think just because I look like this I'm stupid? I like women, children and animals. Got a problem with that?! Well, if I was still working for the Romans, things would be different. She'd be dead already. So first try to convince her to get out of here. If that doesn't work, we'll have to think of something else. |step9 = /A Little Wolf in Sheep's Clothing/Rome/Christina near Church/ Welcome Voyager! How do you find our fair... Oh, its you. I've got nothing more to say to you. What? Where did you learn that? You're from my father, aren't you? I'm not going back! Not until I show that arrogant Wallenstein a thing or two! Now go back and tell that to my father! |step10 = 5/A Convincing Failure/Rome/Wallenstein/ That was quick. From your face, I can see you failed. Well, I didn't think someone with the nerve to dress in men's clothes and bull her way into the Arena would be that easy to get rid of. Show me a thing or two? I don't know what she thinks I did...Hmm. Well anyway, we'll have to deal with it later. |stepfinal = A Convincing Failure/// Christina from the Square in Rome is a daughter of the Swedish King, Gustav II Adolph. As per Wallenstein's request, I tried to persuade her to return home, but was refused. For now, I must report that to Wallenstein. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 24 |reportfame = 15 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Flower Growing in War |landarea = Rome |seaarea = Ionian Sea }}